RULE FREE TRUTH OR DARE!
by Mort4ever
Summary: Yeah I know there are hundreds of POM Truth or Dare fanfics but it's not bad to make another one right?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So guys I just want you to know that this won't end till'…maybe after 1-3 years! Yup not lying and this is the first fanfic I've ever made and my real name is not Jenny it's classified (Jenny is just my pet name) **

**You: You're name's classified?**

**Me: Yup**

**You: Ok so go on with the show Classified**

**Me: My name's not classified**

**You: You just said it earlier that your name is classified**

**Me: Classified means it's a secret**

**You: Oh so you're name is It's a secret**

**Me: *slaps face* No it's not….you know what don't bother knowing my name**

Jenny: Hello welcome to another Truth or Dar-

Skipper: Oh no not another one *attempts to escape*

Jenny: Hey there's no escaping in this game guards!

Some leopard seals show up and frighten Skipper.

Leopard Seal No. 1: Can we eat him boss

Jenny: No! He has a lot of calories and you're on a diet remember now BACK TO THE CAGE

Skipper: Ok I'll try not to take that as an insult

Jenny: So here are the characters you can play with and the rules

All the animals in the series

Some guest stars I'll add here

Me

Sheila and Katy (my best friends don't worry they'll appear in the next chapter)

The Rules:

NAH! No rules

Skipper: No rules! Not even one

Jenny: Don't be such a pussy wussy you I want everybody here to have fun

Skipper: But…

Jenny: EVERYBODY SKIPPER EVERYBODY!

Skipper: Ok ok so when's the game gonna start?

Jenny: Right after everyone in this list arrives *shows a long paper*

Skipper: *Snatches the paper* Bread

Milk

Onions

A witch costume…what kind of list is this

Jenny: It's my grocery list this is the one *shows another paper to Skipper* Well send those Truth or Dares I'll update after 2-3 days


	2. Chapter 2

**BACK TO THE SHOW**

Jenny: We're back! Sorry it took so long *tries to avoid all the thrown daggers, tomatoes, and anything the mob could find in the monkey cages*

Skipper: It only took two days it wasn't that long.

Jenny: Try to tell that to them AHHHH *runs away*

Please standby….

Jenny: We're back

Skipper: Oh no

Jenny: Don't worry Skipper you'll get you're enjoyments later so on with the dares

Skipper: You mean Truth or Dares

Jenny: People don't give truths anymore anyway go dares

LoveSkipper: This dares are boring but I don't care…I dare Skipper to kiss Marlene for 1 hour!

Skipper and Marlene: WHAT?

Sheila and Jenny: Oh those love birds want it to be longer make it two hours

Skipper and Marlene: OH NO!

Sheila: 3 hours

Skipper and Marlene: O-okay we'll…

Jenny: 4 hours

Skipper and Marlene: Fine we'll do it *faces each other, gulps then kisses*

After 1 hour

Jenny: Well this is worth the wait I gonna make this an animal documentary wait till' they show this on Discovery Channel

After 1 more hour

Jenny: WHERE'S KITKA I THOUGHT YOU ASKED HER TO GO HERE!

Katy: Yeah yeah here she is

Kitka: What should I do no- Oh my gosh!

Jenny, Katy and Sheila: We're playing a Truth or Dare game and a guy dare them to kiss

Kitka: We'll whoever made her kiss my boyfriend I'll shred him to pie- *Sheila points to LoveSkipper*

LoveSkipper: *stares at Kitka*

Kitka: Oh sorry well I must go now *flies off*

Me: Boyfriend? Can you believe her?

After 2 more hours

Skipper: *washes his beak*

Jenny: Skipper it was just a kiss they'll give you a dare that's worst then kissing Marlene although I think it's a better one

Skipper: What dare? I'm gonna *continues washing his beak* marry Marlene?

Jenny: ._. S-sorta like that anyway next dare

LoveSkipper: I dare Private insult those Leopard seals

Private: M-me

LoveSkipper: Yes you

Private: *gulps turns to the seals* You fat excuses for seals even a bee could beat you in a wrestling contest, you can't even stand for more then 5 seconds a-and you eat more than the earth's weight *runs directly for the penguin HQ*

Leopard No. 1: Well that hurt *cries*.

The Penguins: 0_0

Sheila: Ok I'm witnessing drama here on with the dares please

LoveSkipper: Skipper, I dare you to slap Julien 50 times and throw him to Joey's habitat

Skipper: Why

Jenny: Looks like Skipper doesn't want to because Julien is he's B.F.F

Skipper: NO HE'S NOT *slaps Julien's face 50 times and throws him in Joey's habitat*

Julien: AHHHHHH *lands roughly on Joey's habitat*

Jenny: We have to get Julien back anyway because…

Lemonshark: I dare everybody to beat up King Julien! Down with Julien! Down with Julien!

Jenny: Ok wait for me *pulls sleeves up and goes to the kangaroo habitat*

Meanwhile Jenny returns with a ripped dress, a black eye, Julien and a bad mood

Jenny: I got Julien back

Everyone except Julien: How?

Jenny: I reasoned with him now beat King Julien *everyone beats him*

Julien: Oh the kingly pain I'm experiencing now SKY SPIRITS SAVE ME

Jenny: Ok everybody stop *everyone is still killing…I mean beating Julien* STOP! *everyone stops* on with the next dare

Tinkerbell220: I dare skipper to sing Barbie Girl! Mwahahahaha

Skipper: WHAT!

Private: *Giggles*

Skipper: Private!

Private: Sorry Skippa

Jenny: Private will be Ken alright!

Private: ME?

Jenny: You wanna be seal food?

Private: *sighs* Fine. _Hi Barbie!_

_Skipper: Hi Ken!_

_Private: You wanna go for a ride?_

_Skipper: Sure Ken_

_Private: Jump In_

_Skipper: *starts to sing gayishly*I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Private: Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_Skipper: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde bimbo girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dolly_

_Private: You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour in pink  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

_Skipper: You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, Oooh whoa_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

_Private: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: Ah ah ah, yeah_

_Private: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: Ohhh whoa_

_Private: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: Ah ah ah, yeah_

_Private: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: Ohhh whoa _

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_Private: Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_Skipper: You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours_

_Private: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: Ah ah ah, yeah_

_Private: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: Ohhh whoa_

_Private: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: Ah ah ah, yeah_

_Private: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: Ohhh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

_Private: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: Ohhh whoa_

_Private: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: Ah ah ah, yeah_

_Private: Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_Skipper: Ohhh whoa_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_Private: Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!_

_Skipper: Oh, I love you Ken!_

Katy: This makes people buy Barbie dolls more

Skipper: Whatever I'm just glad it's over

Private: Me too!

Jenny: Next Dare

Tinkerbell220: I dare Kowalski to endure the horror that is Fred! Mwahahahaha

Kowalski: What?

Jenny: Yeah I don't get the dare either just do it

Kowalski: *endures the horror that is Fred whatever that means*

Jenny: On with the next dare

Tinkerbell220: I dare Mort to get super glued in Julien's feet for as long as the author pleases Mwahahahaha *disappears in a puff of purple and black smoke*

Jenny: Yay now Mort gets to stay in his feet for 2 days

Mort: Yay!

Julien: NOOOOOOOO

Jenny: *carries Mort* Hold still ok Mort?

Mort: Ok

Jenny: *puts super glue on Mort's hands and feet* Now you hold on furball *grabs Julien's feet then places Mort there*

Julien: AHHHHHH

Jenny: Now next dare

Mobygirl21: Finally! I dare Skipper to propose to Marlene as you can tell I'm a Skilene fan

Skipper: I knew it! And what's Skilene?

Jenny: And you like it and to make it better I dare Marlene to say yes happily no regrets in the voice and make it realistic anyway here's a diamond ring Skipper *hands Skipper a Diamond ring case* Skilene is classified sorry everybody leave them alone *hides with the rest of the characters*

Skipper: *sighs* Marlene *kneels and opens the diamond ring case* will you marry me?

Marlene: *smiles* I will! Yes I will Skipper *hugs him*

Jenny: *runs back with the characters* Yay so we'll plan the wedding tomorrow on with the dares

Mobygirl21: I dare the author to make this a crossover with A Series of Unfortunate Events, movie version, not book version. If you haven't seen it, watch it! It's a good movie, but sad. I cried when I saw it once. Probably because I can relate to them, losing their parents and all, cause I lost my dad when I was 8 years old.

Jenny: Oh sorry about the loss but I can't make this a crossover I looked at both the Book category and Movie category of Fanfiction but I can't see it more dares?

Mobygirl2: I now dare Blowhole and Violet from said movie to go on a date! Also, it has to be a crossover PERMANENTLY!

Jenny: Sorry I can't ok bring forth Blowhole *leopard seals show up with Blowhole*

Blowhole: What do you want?

Jenny: *turns Blowhole into a human with Kowalski's invention* Go on a date with her *points at Violet* Enjoy! *drags them to the door* next dare

Mobygirl21: I dare Kowalski to kiss me

Kowalski: Oh mama NO

Jenny: Ok *turns Mobygirl21 into a penguin with another invention* now go kissy

Kowalski: *mumbles then kisses Mobygirl21* Can I go now

Jenny: Not after 500 years you won't now Dares

Mobygirl21: I dare Rico to go on a date with his doll

Rico: WOOHOO *runs away with his doll*

Everyone: How come he does what he wants?

Jenny: Ask her *points over to Mobygirl21* later next dare

Mobygirl21: I dare Private to…

Private: *gasps*

Mobygirl21: I got nothing

Private: *sighs in relief*

Skipper: Lucky!

Jenny: Whatever Skipper

Skipper: How come you could avoid you're dares

Jenny: I'm not avoiding them I was telling the truth! Mobygirl21 say you're dares now please

Mobygirl21: I dare Julien to make out with a wall. I dare Sunny from the movie above to become Mort's best friend! I dare Maurice to quit working for Julien! I now dare everyone who thinks Julien is a stuck up, mean, nosy, brat to beat him up. DOWN WITH JUILEIN, DOWN WITH JUILIEN!

King Julien: First this *shows Mort glued to his feet* now this *makes out with a wall*

Sunny: I just hope the one I'm befriending is not crazy! *looks at Mort* Hi you wanna be my friend

Mort: Ok *smiles* but I can't shake hands

Maurice: Well then I quit

Everyone who thinks Julien is a stuck up, mean, nosy, brat: *beats Julien up*

Jenny: Send those truth and dares I'll update after 2 more days

**Mobygirl21 sorry I couldn't find A Series of Unfortunate Events in Fanfiction so I can't make this a crossover hope you understand.**


End file.
